Looks Are Deceiving
by iSpazzyKitty
Summary: The Golden Eagle Twins are eating at lunch & Carla & this boy, Levato, end up becoming girlfriend & boyfriend. Carlito is suspicous. Levato might be up to something. The story is better than the summery.


**I'm into the Golden Eagle Twins, so I wrote this. The villain, Levato, is mine. Hope all you El Tigre fans like it!**

**Looks Are Deceiving**

**By**

**Carlint**

"Manny, what are you doing?" Frida asked, one day in school, looking at Manny, who was hiding behind the trashcan in the cafeteria, watching the Golden Eagle Twins at their table.

"I set up a little surprise for the Golden Eagle Twins…" Manny replied.

"Ooh…let me watch!" Frida hid behind the trashcan with him.

"What did you do?"

"Watch & learn." A few seconds before Carlito was about to bite into his sandwich, it exploded all over his face. Carla gasped, then, hers exploded, too. They both screamed. They stood up on their table & Carlito yelled,

"WHO DID THIS?" Manny & Frida snickered behind the trashcan, while everyone else looked at the twins with shocked looks on their faces. Carlito beamed. He eyed the trashcan, pointed & said,

"I hear you, Rivera!" Manny & Frida stopped snickering. They popped their heads out from behind the trashcan.

"Oh, hi. Sorry, it's a little bit funny." Manny said, trying to cover up.

"I think it was you."

"What? No. What would make you think that? There's no way I could have snuck into your locker, sabotaged your lunch & then, hid behind this trashcan, snickering while your sandwiches exploded like I planned. No sir…" Carlito & Carla looked at them with furious eyes.

"We'll never do it again. Bye!" And with that, he yanked Frida out of the cafeteria. A few minutes later, Carla & Carlito had wiped up. Carla looked up.

"I'm gonna go get an extra milk." she said. She got up & looked at a table, where several boys & mostly girl where sitting together. One was telling some story. She continued walking until she bumped into the milk freezer. She reached in & grabbed a chocolate milk carton & kept staring at the boy at the table. She sat down at her table again & continued to stare.

"Carla, what is it?" Carlito asked.

"That guy over there…he's…so cute…" Carla replied.

"Ah, well, be careful. People aren't always what they seem."

"Yeah." She opened her milk & took a drink.

"Still…I think I'll go say hi." She got up & walked over to the table, almost regretting it when everyone stopped laughing & stared at her when she got over there. She almost wanted to go back to her table, but, there was no turning back, now.

"Hi, uh…can we help you?" one boy asked.

"Umm…uh…uh…"

"Oh my gosh! You're one of the Golden Eagle Twins!" one girl exclaimed. Suddenly, everyone crowded around her. She just looked around, multiply.

"Whoa, guys, don't crowd her. Go do something else." someone said from outside of the crowd around her. Everyone moved aside. The boy she had her eyes on came up to her.

"I uh…c-came here to say…" Carla said.

"You wanna hang out?" the boy replied.

"I…yeah, sure…" She blushed.

"Ok."

* * *

Later, after school, Carla & Carlito walked out of the school, only to be jumped in front of by the boy Carla had met earlier.

"Hey, move, dude!" Carlito said.

"No, Carlito. He's my friend." Carla said. The boy extended his hand.

"Levato."

"Carla." They shook hands.

"So, wanna go to my place?"

"Yes."

"Carla, I don't trust this dude." Carlito said.

"Don't worry, it's not like he's gonna sneak me somewhere & destroy me or something. Tee hee!" Carla giggled, as she walked down the sidewalk with Levato. Carlito crossed his arms & went home.

* * *

Later, at an outside lair of Levato's, at the dump, he & Carla sat on the top of a pile of random things, on a couch.

"Oh, Levato, you're so cute…" Carla said.

"You're cuter."

"Aw…"

"Well, see you tomorrow, Carla."

"Aw, can't I stay?"

"Well, I have a bit of work to do."

"Can I help?"

"Well…ok."

"Cool!"

* * *

Later, Carla & Levato were in a wrecking ball truck, driving. Levato pulled two levers & crashed the ball through a pile of things. Carla jumped out of the car & ran around them as fast as she could. As fast as White Pantera. When she was done, she stopped, & smiled in triumph in front of a tower, that had a fancy bed on the top. She & Levato gave each other a thumbs up.

* * *

Carla came through the door to the Golden Eagle Zeppelin.

"Carla, where have you been?" Carlito asked.

"I was helping Levato make things."

"What kind of things?"

"Oh, you know…things…" She walked into her room, humming.

* * *

About two weeks later, Carla & Levato were by now, dating. They were sitting on the fancy bed on the tower they had made together, eating pizza.

"Oh, this is a romantic night, Levato…" Carla said.

"Yes, Carla." There was a pause. "Carla…will you be my girlfriend?"

"Eep! Uh, uh…I mean…yes, I'd love to be your girlfriend!"

"Cool!"

"Umm…Levato…do you trust me?"

"Yes."

"Well…no offense or anything…but, my brother doesn't trust you…he thinks you're up to something…you're not up to anything…are you?"

"Of course not. You don't need to listen to your brother. He's just jealous. He's trying to keep you from being happy. He wants to tear our friendship apart."

"But…he's my brother. Why would he do that?"

"I was talking to him the other day…he said he doesn't want us together. He said that you're not old enough for a boyfriend yet & I think he's jealous of me, because, I'm with you, & I'm more awesome than he is."

"Oh…"

"Hey, Carla, do you trust me?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, I know of this really cool invention I'm making. But, it's a surprise. Meet me here on Saturday, but, not before. And don't let Carlito near here, either. I have something waiting for him."

"You won't hurt him, will you?"

"No. Just a little shocker. Like when Manny sabotaged your lunch." They giggled.

"Yeah."

"Well, you should go. I'm sure you're brother's probably wondering where you are…& remember…this place is a secret."

"Ok. I promise I won't tell anyone about it. See you Saturday…" Carla said. She zoomed off. Levato grinned.

"Yep…my plan is working perfectly…" he said.

* * *

For the next few days, Levato worked on his "invention" while Cara waited eagerly, covering up good for him when Carlito asked questions. Although, she was angry with him.

"Carla, I never said that! I never even talked with him!"

"Yeah, well, that's not what he said!"

"Carla, who are you gonna believe, him, or me?"

"You're just upset, because I have a boyfriend who trusts me."

"No, I'm not. I think he is up to something evil."

"He is not. I already asked him."

"Oh, & you think he's gonna tell you? What if you're the center of it?"

"Carlito! That's enough!"

"Carla…"

"Why don't you just leave me alone?"

"But…"

"I'm going to see Levato tonight & you're not going to stop me!"

"Well, I won't try & stop you, but, if you have to go, I'm coming with you!"

"No, you're not. You're staying here & staying out of my busyness!"

"Carla, I'm only doing this because I'm worried that…"

"That I'll be spending so much time with Levato that I won't have time for you? That I won't have time for all the stuff we do all the time? We do that all the time & I don't get to see Levato very much!"

"You go see him every day!"

"Well, maybe, I like seeing him everyday!"

"I'm going or you're not going!"

"You're not the boss of me, Carlito! I'm going now & you're not coming!" Carla zoomed out of the Zeppelin before Carlito could say another word. Carlito never listened. He followed her anyway.

* * *

Carla zoomed into the atmosphere of Levato's lair. She landed on the bed on the top of the tower.

"Hey, Carla. You're just in time." Levato said. Carlito zoomed in & hid behind a pile of stuff. Levato saw him after a few seconds & looked at Carla.

"I'll be right back." He charged up his rocket & zoomed on towards the pile, knocking into Carlito & not stopping.

"Hey! Watch it!" Carlito shouted.

"You know what, dude? You're getting on my nerves!" Levato replied.

"What are you up to?"

"Nothing you know of!" Still zooming in the air, Levato grabbed Carlito's arms & yanked them behind him. They finally landed behind an alley. Levato shoved Carlito into the back of the alley & quickly pulled out some material & rope. He zoomed right into Carlito & tied his arms behind his back. Then, he tied the material around his face, so he couldn't scream. He looked at Carlito with evil eyes.

"Now that you can't warn your sister, I am up to something. Now that I've tricked her into trusting me more than she trusts you, I can suck all the power out of her & inject it into me, so, I'll be more powerful." Carlito squirmed & looked at him with fury in his eyes.

"And once I'm done with her, you can be next. Then, I'll take over Miracle City!" Carlito's look turned to one of fear.

"See ya'!" And with that, Levato zoomed off. He flew as fast as he could towards the dump. When he got there, he landed o the bed with Carla, still waiting.

"Sorry it took me so long. The distance is long." he said.

"Oh, yeah. I'm glad Carlito didn't follow me here."

"Well, you never know…"

"I guess not. He never listens."

"Hey, you wanna try out my new invention?"

"Sure!"

"I needed two people to test it & I was thinking, why not use you & me?"

"Well…ok." Carla followed Levato over to a big machine, covered up by a giant curtain. He pulled the curtain off & they zoomed down to the middle of it.

"Ok, now, don't be scared. We have to strap you to this part of the machine, then, I clip some things onto me & control it from up there." Levato said.

"Well, ok." Levato strapped her arms & legs apart on the machine.

"Wait, though, what does it do?"

"Oh, you'll see." He zoomed up to the controls & clipped what looked like one-cuff handcuffs on his arms & legs, which connected to wires. Then, he turned the machine on. He smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile, Carlito was still squirming in the corner of the alley. He heard Manny & Frida running down the street, laughing for some reason. He squirmed around. Then, he blasted lasers out of his eyes & sent them going across the sky in a random direction. Manny & Frida saw it & looked into the alley.

"What are you doing in there?" Frida asked. They ran up to him.

"What happened?" Frida asked. Carlito couldn't say anything. Manny cut the material off of his face with his claws. Carlito gasped.

"Carla's in love with this guy & he's gonna suck all her power out! You gotta help me defeat him!"

"I don't know…" Frida said, suspiciously, rubbing her chin.

"Yeah, you probably just made this up & are trying to get revenge on us for sabotaging your food!" Manny said.

"Please believe me! My sister's in trouble!"

"Well…" With a blank look, Carlito added, blankly,

"I'll give you each 30 dollars…"

"Deal!" Manny & Frida both said. Manny chopped the rope off of him.

"Let's go!" he said.

* * *

"Levato, are you sure about this?" Carla asked.

"Sure. Just relax." Levato said.

"Not so fast, Levi!" Carlito shouted, floating in the air, with Manny & Frida, who where using jet packs.

"It's Levato, moron!" Levato replied.

"Carlito! I told you not to follow me!" Carla said.

"Carla, he's gonna use that thing to suck your power out!" Carlito replied.

"What? Levato, is that true?"

Well…yes. It is true. And now, I'm gonna suck the power out of all of you one by one!"

"Bring it on!" El Tigre said.

"Yeah!" Frida said.

"I love jetpacks!"

"Me, too!" They zoomed in opposite directions, beginning to attack Levato from two sides. Levato simply moved up & let Manny & Frida crash together & fall to the ground. His eyes lit up & he blasted them. When he stopped, Manny & Frida were bruised up badly.

"That leaves you, Carlito." Levato said, turning back to Carlito. "Why don't you just give up?"

"Never!" Carlito zoomed towards him. Levato yawned & moved out of the way, so, Carlito ran into an oil tank, which broke & blasted oil on him, knocking him to the floor.

"Eew…" he said. He zoomed back into the air, only to have Levato punch him back into another tank, this one filled with really, really hot acid, which spilled all over him. "Owe…" He shook hi his head & took another strike at Levato. Levato kicked him & he crashed into a wall. Then, he zoomed over to him & held his arms against the wall.

"Your time is up, bird boy!" he said. He extended his claws & scraped across Carlito's face & down his body.

"AAAHHH!" Carla gasped.

"STOP!" She screamed. Levato & Carlito looked at her. Carlito now had a black eye & a big scratch on him & several other bruises. "I thought you cared about me! But, you were just using me for more power! And now, you're hurting my brother! Let me go & we can just forget about each other!"

"No. I still need power out of you & I need him out of the way!" Levato grabbed Carlito & zoomed up to a thick pole, which was tied firmly to the tower that held the controls for his machine. He pulled out a bunch of rope & tied Carlito to it tightly.

"Let me go!" he shouted.

"Quiet, you!" Levato replied. Then, he scratched him & zoomed down the controls. He pulled several levers & pressed buttons.

"Prepare to be destroyed, Carla!" he said. Carla could feel tears in her eyes.

"Y-You betrayed me…" she said, quietly.

"Yeah, I do that." Levato said, as if it were an everyday thing. Carlito had tiny tears in his eyes.

"Let her go!" he shouted, again.

"Not a chance!" Levato replied. He powered up the machine & clipped the cuffs onto his arms & legs. Carla could feel the power being sucked out of her. Carlito squirmed as much as he could, but, he couldn't free himself. Manny & Frida woke up shortly after that & looked up & saw everything. Manny turned up his jet pack, as did Frida. They both zoomed up to Levato.

"Hey!" Manny yelled. "Pick on someone your own size!"

"Yeah!" Frida added.

"Hurry & save Carla!" Carlito said, tears running down his face.

"Frida, you try to pull that lever back down & I'll take care of Levato." Manny said.

"Lever down. Got it." Frida replied. Manny charged at Levato with his claws out. He growled & crashed into him. They tumbled on the ground until Levato pinned Manny down.

"Is that the best you got?" he said. He threw Manny into the air & blasted at him with his eyes. Manny jet packed around in the air, dodging the blasts.

"Well, at least I'm distracting him…" he said to himself. Meanwhile, Frida was still trying to pull the lever down. By now, Carla was so weak; she could barely keep her eyes open to see what was going on. She felt dizzy & had her head down. Levato Then blasted in front of El Tigre & he ran into it & fell out of the air. Levato shot his claws at him & pinned him to the wall. He extended more claws out of his hands & walked up to him.

"Ha! You think you can defeat me?" he said. "I can feel the power building up in me! Within minutes, Carla will be destroyed & I will be more powerful!" Carlito beamed. He shook, violently & finally broke out of the rope. Levato turned around & saw him & Frida, as well.

"Hey! Get away from that!" he yelled. He zoomed towards Frida.

"AAHH!" Frida yelled, before being knocked into. Carlito took this distraction to his advantage & grabbed the lever, yanking it down. The machine stopped working. Levato turned around & zoomed towards Carlito, who moved out of the way. Then, he pressed a button & the cuffs unlocked & fell off of Levato's arms & legs, giving him more freedom to fly around, but, no way to get more power.

"Carlito! Shop me free & me & Frida will take care of Levato while you go help your sister!" Manny said.

"Good plan." He zoomed over Levato & chopped the claws off of Manny's gloves & pants with his little black claws. Then, he zoomed over to Carla. He broke the cuffs on her arms & legs & held her.

"Carla! Can you hear me?" he said. She opened her eyes slightly.

"C-Carlito?"

"Carla, are you ok?"

"Y-Yes…I…I think…" Carlito could feel tears running down his face.

"I have an idea." He cuffed Carla back to the wall & zoomed to Levato. He grabbed the other cuffs & pushed him down, clipping them onto his arms & legs. Then, he jumped to the controls & set the machine to reverse.

"Get away from that!" Levato shouted.

"Make me!" Carlito jumped onto him & held him down. After a few minutes, Carla had more energy, so, Carlito zoomed to the controls & turned off the machine. Then, he zoomed to Carla & un-cuffed her. He picked her up.

"Carlito, did you save me?" Carla asked.

"Yeah…can you fly again?"

"Yeah, I think." She floated in the air & smiled. "Yep."

"Good. Let's join."

"Good idea." They zoomed into the air & joined their heals together. Manny, Frida & Levato watched as their eyes glowed & a bright eagle aura screeched around them.

"LEVATO, YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID!" Carla's voice echoed. Everyone watched for a few seconds. Then, there was a huge explosion. When it was over, Manny, Frida, Carlito & Carla all cheered.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you, Carlito…" Carla said.

"That's ok. Come on, let's go to…"

"A dance?"

"Umm…ok."

"It'll be fun. Their playing awesome songs!"

* * *

The dance was awesome, indeed. Carla, Carlito, Manny, & Frida decided to perform for everyone, like rock stars. Frida, of course, played the guitar, along with her band. They decided to sing a song they all knew.

"Ok, ready, everyone?" Carlito said.

"Ready!" Carla, Manny & Frida replied.

"And you owe us 60 bucks." Frida added.

**We're the kids**

**We're the kids**

**We're the kids of the future**

**We're the kids**

**We're the kids**

**We're the kids of the future**

**Standing on a dirty, old rooftop**

**Down below the cars in the city go rushing by**

**I sit here alone and I wonder why**

**Come on Lewis, keep moving forward**

**Hold your head up high**

**There's no time for looking down**

**You will not believe where we're going now**

**Here we go, let me remind you**

**Look ahead, the past is behind you**

**We're the kids of the future, whoa!**

**We're the kids of the future, whoa!**

**Everybody live 'cause the future is now!**

**Bright lights, boy, look around you**

**Your imagination is working overtime**

**The world that you've dreamt of has now arrived**

**Hot shot, the greatest adventure**

**Is where the family you've searched for**

**Comes alive**

**So come meet the Robinsons**

**Looking for a place you belong to**

**Looking for a family that wants you**

**We're the kids of the future Woah**

**We're the kids of the future Woah**

**Everybody live cause the future is now**

**Na na na na na na na**

**Na na na na na na**

**Na na na na na na na**

**SING!**

**Na na na na na na**

**Everyday we have fun me and Wilburd**

**So happy to be here with the Robinsons**

**I finally feel I can be someone**

**Outside a new day is dawning**

**Outside the demon is rolling everywhere**

**I know that it's right because**

**We'll save the future together**

**This family's forever**

**We're the kids of the future Woah**

**We're the kids of the future Woah**

**Everybody live cause the future is now**

**Na na na na na na na**

**Na na na na na na**

**Na na na na na na na**

**SING!**

**Na na na na na na**

**We're the kids**

**We're the kids**

**We're the kids of the future**

**We're the kids**

**We're the kids**

**We're the kids of the future**

**We're the kids**

**We're the kids**

**We're the kids of the future**

**We're the kids**

**We're the kids**

**We're the kids of the future**

Everyone in the audience cheered for them. They enjoyed it a lot.

* * *

After they were done they all walked out. Manny & Carlito beamed.

"I know!" Manny said.

"Let's go to the arcade!" Carlito added.

"Yeah!" Frida, Carla, & Frida's band agreed. So, as usual to Manny & Frida, they played all day & stayed at the arcade until around midnight. And as for Levato…

* * *

Levato sat on a torn up bed, which used to be on the top of his tower.

"Uh…" He sighed. "CURSE YOU, GOLDEN EAGLE TWINS!" he screamed.

**XD I know, I hope the ending wasn't too lame. XD Anyway, see ya'!**


End file.
